Ghoulish Christmas
by MovieVillain
Summary: Yoriko didn't expect to have her Christmas involved with finding out Touka is a ghoul.


"Touka?"

The purple-haired girl looked from behind with shock to see her human blonde-haired friend calling her name after witnessing her killing a ghoul inside his hideout for the night. This is because Yoriko followed her there and watched the whole fight between them. Not only that, her true nature is being exposed; her eyes turned from white scleras and blue irises to black scleras to red irises. Her kagune is being exposed, and it is located on her shoulder area known as ukaku.

To Yoriko, it all makes sense now. Whenever she tried to get her to taste her food, she always excuses herself to the restroom as to try not to puke out the food she made for her so that she won't hurt her feelings. To think she made her indirectly responsible for getting her sick on the day she met Kaneki in Touka's apartment located on the second floor of Anteiku. She didn't know that she was indirectly responsible for getting her condition worse during her fight with Tsukiyama.

Her best friend is a ghoul.

All Touka could do now is look at the girl that she's been best friends with staring at her as she is taking in on the revelation. She is fearful that she may not take it well.

"Yoriko..."

After a few seconds...

"Touka!" Yoriko cried as she runs up to the ghoul and gave her a hug. To her, it didn't matter if she is a ghoul. She's still her friend.

"Yoriko, you're not afraid of me?" Touka is surprised by how she is taking the revelation well.

"No, of course not," the blonde looked at her directly with a smile on her face. "You're still my best friend."

The ghoul looks touched by those words; she never thought the human would say a good thing about her secret.

"Can we talk about this in my apartment?"

Turning off her kagune and her eyes turned from ghoul to normal, Touka walked with Yoriko to her living quarters located at Anteiku by the second floor. Once they got inside, she is making coffee while her friend sits on the sofa. After a few seconds of waiting, she gets her coffee and gives Yoriko hot chocolate.

"You know, coffee is the only thing a ghoul like me can taste besides human flesh," the purple-haired girl explained while sitting next to her friend and took a sip from her drink.

"Oh..." Yoriko understands this face and she took a sip from her drink before asking a question. "Speaking of that, I know my cooking is good and all, but since you're a ghoul, does it taste awful to you?"

"No offense, but yeah," was the reply.

"What have I done?" the blonde makes a facepalm and looks guilty. "I'm so sorry, Touka."

"Don't be sorry, Yoriko. You didn't know about this," Touka puts a hand on her shoulder to make her feel better as they put their drinks on the table.

"Was there a time my cooking have almost gotten you killed?"

"Well, do you remember the day you met Kaneki, the boy whom you thought was my boyfriend and I tried to say that he isn't? I'll tell you what happened."

Touka shared her story with Yoriko about how Kaneki got into trouble with a ghoul named Tsukiyama, who had plans to eat him due to his obsession with his smell as a one-eyed ghoul. She arrived at the Ghoul Restaurant when Kaneki and Nishiki, one of her co-workers who is a ghoul and his girlfriend is taken hostage, are losing against him. As she fought Tsukiyama, she started to feel her health deteriorating due to Yoriko's cooking within her system.

"Oh no, what have I done?" the blonde girl said with a guilty expression. "I could have gotten you killed while you fought that bad ghoul!"

"Don't worry, I lived through that," her friend reassured her. "Also, that bad ghoul is not a bad ghoul anymore, so you don't have to worry about him going after me."

With much relief from what she's been through, Yoriko wraps her arms around her for a hug.

"Thank you. Even if my food tastes disgusting to you, you still eat it. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for not only getting you killed during your fight with that ghoul, but also for making you sick on that same day when I met that boy behind you."

"It's okay, Yoriko," Touka returns the hug and accepts the apology. "Seeing me eat your cooking makes you happy. I love you, you know."

"You love me?" the human asked as they let go of the hug. She never thought about this from her.

"That's okay... if you don't feel the same way about me. Besides, what girl would want a monster like me?"

Touka turned away from her and tears are coming out of her eyes, especially her right eye which is covered by the bangs. Yoriko is appalled. It doesn't matter if her best friend is a human flesh-eating monster. She never cared what she looked like, and that she only cared about her kindness under the tough personality.

"Touka..." Yoriko called for her as she turns to her with eyes that are not only ghoulish, but also teary. On the top of that, she holds up a familiar item between them. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's... it's a mistletoe," the ghoul replied.

"That's right, and so when two people got between the mistletoe, they..."

"Kiss."

"Exactly."

Yoriko pushes her lips at Touka's; she's actually kissing her. Touka never thought of seeing this moment would come. She wraps her arms on her human best friend and returns the kiss. More tears are coming out of her eyes. After a few seconds of kissing each other's lips, they pulled their lips away from each other, and Yoriko sees Touka crying with tears streaming from her ghoul eyes.

"Come on, Touka. There's no need to cry," the human dried her best friend's tears and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you, my precious ghoul-friend."

She even kissed her cheek, causing the ghoul to blush from this. Then, she gave her coffee cup to her as a way to make her feel better while she drinks it. Of course, Yoriko starts drinking her hot chocolate.

"May I see your kagune, please?"

"Since it's going to be Christmas tomorrow, Yoriko, I'll show it to you," Touka agreed as they stand up from the sofa and showed her kagune which is the ukaku. "What do you think?"

"It's... beautiful," her human friend said a positive comment. "You look pretty when you have those wings."

"Re-really?" the ghoul blushed. "Look at me. I'm not pretty, I'm a monster."

"A pretty monster, that is."

"To tell you the truth, you're not the first person who said that to me."

"Who said it?"

"My co-worker's girlfriend, that's who. I'll tell you about her some other time."

"May I touch your wings?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yoriko approached behind Touka and puts her hands to her kagune. As her fingers touched the organ...

"It feels smooth and warm," she commented.

"Glad you like this," the latter liked her kagune being touched at this moment.

"Touka, I'm glad I found out you're a ghoul," Yoriko smiled let her fingers go from the sensation.

"And I'm glad you accepted me when you found out," Touka smiled in return.

"I love you."

After this declaration of love from her human best friend, Touka grabs the mistletoe and put it on their center. With this, they kissed once again.

Even if it looked scary, they got their Christmas with each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For a Christmas-themed fanfiction for Tokyo Ghoul, this is it. I encourage you to make Touka/Yoriko fanfics for the month of December, especially during Christmas.  
**

 **Speaking of that, I made a crossover story that crosses Collateral and Tokyo Ghoul which it will take place in Tokyo Ghoul:re called "Christmas Eve Murders". In it, Yoriko ends up being a hostage by a hitman named Vincent as he forces her to drive five stops in Tokyo to kill five people during Christmas Eve. Does anyone know the movie, Collateral, the one where Tom Cruise plays as Vincent? If so, now you know Yoriko is being forced like Max to drive the hitman to five stops for him to kill five people, except she works as a waitress and that the stops are deliveries.**


End file.
